


draw

by con_fuoco



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Fantasy on Ice, Crack, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, Gen, M/M, yuzuru and javi hate cristiano ronaldo for entirely different reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/con_fuoco/pseuds/con_fuoco
Summary: 5:00am. Kobe, Japan. 100% regrets.





	draw

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this fic is real, you're even more drunk than Javi.

[06/16 05:01am] Yuzu: hi can i sleep in your room?

 

[06/16 05:02am] Nobu-kun: uh oh. what happened

 

[06/16 05:05am] Yuzu: javi is screaming spanish profanities at his phone.

 

[06/16 05:05am] Yuzu: it's very annoying

 

[06/16 05:06am] Yuzu: i mean, not that i mind the screaming.

 

[06/16 05:06am] Yuzu: it's normally very hot

 

[06/16 05:07am] Yuzu: but we have practice in _five_ hours

 

[06/16: 05:07am] Yuzu: just because he wants to suffer doesn't mean i have to

 

[06/16 05:08am] Nobu-kun: but you're the one dating him

 

[06/16 05:09am] Yuzu: ...

 

[06/16 05:10am] Yuzu: a decision i sincerely regret


End file.
